


Can I Take Back My 'I Do'?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [24]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Regret, Skrull(s), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Because everything was a lie...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Team Angst





	Can I Take Back My 'I Do'?

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Skrull” [B2]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** It Wasn't Worth It

Tony spins the ring around his finger, watching as it shines in the light of his lab.

It’s a beautiful ring. Simple and elegant. A few days ago it was his most prised possession. Just the sight of it would be enough to bring a smile to his face.

The sight of it now makes him sick to his stomach.

He wanders if he can dink the memories of the past few months away. Because it wasn’t worth it. Not when it was all a lie.

What do you do when the person you married was a Skrull all along?

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
